Justin
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male}} Justin (ジャスチン, Jasutin) is the son of Darren and Laura, the grandson of Adam and Lisa, great-grandson of Katherine and Michael, the great-great grandson of Kaylah and Jimmy. He's the one of the last Spencer family members to be survived from genocide attacks during in the King Piccolo wars on Earth, the student of Master Roshi, the husband of Misty and father of Daniel, the father-in-law of Julia and grandfather of David and James. Appearance Justin is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. Over the course of the series, Justin has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and messy, short brushed spiky-style jet black hair. He's very close bore a strongly striking remembrance to his father, having messy short brushed spiky-style jet black hair hairstyle with two fringe strands framing his face and fair skin complexion, but he's also have his mother's blue eyes, kind demeanor, softer eyes and soft facial features. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Personality Justin is the very Biography Background Justin is born on May 3 of Age 450. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Justin's first appears as a ten years old boy to survive against the King Piccolo and his Namekian demonic mutant minions attack his home and killed his parents in front of him and running away with Misty and Master Roshi. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga He's mentioned by Kami, Power Manga and Anime Justin is Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Kamehameha - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Equipment Video Games Appearances Justin is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Trivia * Justin's name means Japanese name (ジャスチン or Jasutin) is in English the meaning of the name Justin is: Just; upright; righteous. Form of New Testament Biblical name Justus. * In Irish the meaning of the name Justin is: Judicous. * In Latin the meaning of the name Justin is: Just. Righteous. Form of New Testament Biblical name Justus. Almost exclusively an Irish name until the 20th century. * In American the meaning of the name Justin is: Just; upright; righteous. Form of New Testament Biblical name Justus. * It is pronounced JUS-tin. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Justin is "just, upright, righteous". Variant of Justus. Saint Justin (second century) was a Greek philosopher who wrote of the moral values of Christianity. Gallery Justin as a 10-years-old King Piccolo wars.png|Young Justin Spencer haru_by_aminyaka-dc1c1t5.jpg haru_teen_reference_color_by_aminyaka-dc1r5ba.jpg next_generation___team_asa__by_ringoleen_d9wxc-1.jpg|Justin as a teenager SatoshiUchiha-thumb.png Masumi and sasuke by masusuke-dby2937-1.jpg|Justin as a adult References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters